Marry Me
by Born2Try
Summary: Rachel proposes to Quinn on the 29th February.


**I do not anything, just the story idea.**

* * *

><p>Rachel guessed if she ever was going to do the deed today was the day. After all, the day only came around every four years.<p>

* * *

><p>In her relationship with Quinn Fabray, she guessed she was the 'woman' and Quinn was the 'gentleman'. Not that Quinn could ever be mistaken as a man, but in their relationship she was the protector and was always looking out for Rachel.<p>

So when the 29th February 2012 came around Rachel decided she would propose to Quinn. It was tradition that on this day the women could propose marriage to their partner. Rachel would never ask Quinn if she thought the answer would be less than positive. Rachel loved Quinn with all her heart and each day her love grew. She was scared her heart would burst one of these days.

Thankfully the 29th fell on a rest day in Broadway so Rachel could get everything prepared. Quinn had left for work this morning, very happy, as Rachel had woken her up in an extremely satisfying way.

Rachel was a bundle of excitement. It was a good job Quinn was working or Rachel may have just blurted out the question before her plan had been put into action.

Rachel had had to practically beg Santana and by extension Brittany to help her out. Her relationship with Santana had dramatically changed in the last couple of years of high school and beyond. Santana still liked to tease her but the major difference was that love was there now.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn been together as a couple for five years, it had not easy sailing what with dealing with an angry Finn at the start of their relationship and Quinn learning to walk again but together they had come through it. Rachel remembered when the call came through about Quinn, she was just about to say "I do" when she heard a loud sob from Santana, Rachel swore her heart stopped while Santana explained what Judy Fabray had called to tell to her. From that point on Rachel knew she could not marry Finn as her heart belonged to a girl and one girl only - Lucy Quinn Fabray, her one time bully now friend. Finn had understandably not been pleased but finally came to except it and he was now happy with Harmony.<p>

Quinn had followed her dreams and gone to Yale. Rachel did not want to leave Quinn's side but her girlfriend all but forced her to go to NYADA even going so far as to threaten to break up with her. They both struggled with being apart but they were both glad they followed their dreams. They did not want to ever resent each other.

Rachel had planned the perfect proposal for Quinn. At the start of her planning Rachel had wanted to go back to Lima and to McKinley but she could not work out a way to get Quinn to go back with her without her being suspicious.

The day passed quickly and soon enough Quinn would be home. Brittany and Santana had called to say that everything was set up and wished her all the best in the way only smug married couples can.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home." Quinn said cheerfully as she hobbled through the door, only to find Rachel sitting nervously on the sofa. "You alright, baby?"<p>

Rachel looked into the eyes she loved so much and instantly she calmed down. "Yes, I am fine thank you Quinn. I have forgotten something at the theatre and wondered if you would come with me. You know how I am in the dark."

"Sure baby, just give me an hour. It has been a tough day and my legs are aching. I want to just sit here and cuddle with you." Quinn sighed as she sat next down on the sofa next to Rachel.

"Oh baby, sure we can but I have made dinner reservations for us and if we do not go to the theatre now. I know we will not want to go later." Rachel said, putting on her best pout.

Quinn did not reply instead she stiffly got up of the sofa and held out her hand for Rachel to take. Then with Rachel's hand in hers, she silently led them to their bedroom. Rachel could not help feel guilty when she saw how much Quinn was struggling with walking, but if her plan to propose she need them to be on time.

Rachel watched as her girlfriend struggle to get changed, she knew that Quinn hated having to ask for help but if she needed it she would ask and Rachel would be there, she would always be there. Finally Quinn managed to get changed into a pretty dress and turned to Rachel with a self-contented smile on her face.

At that moment Rachel could not wait to propose. Quinn had been through so much but she had overcome everything that was in her way, even if her pride and stubbornness got in the way sometimes. She was so strong, Rachel was very proud of her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>As they hailed a cab to the theatre, another pang of guilt washed over Rachel when she noticed Quinn was using her walking stick. The cab pulled up at the stage door of the Gershwin Theatre and the caretaker, Neil was there to greet them. They walked through the door, Neil slyly winked at Rachel and passed her the keys, having been in on the plan from the start.<p>

Rachel led up Quinn up the stairs to a wing. "Rach, why are we here?"

"Quinn, I love you. I think I always loved you but we were both just too blind to see it. I am just so sorry it took your car crash for me to see it. I wanted to take you back to McKinley but this will have to do. When we sang 'I can stop the beat' at the start of our senior year, I remember seeing you watching." Quinn gasped. "We weren't friends then though so I thought I would never tell you. You looked so lost with your pink hair and all. I am so glad that you came back to Glee and we eventually found each other. I am standing here with you in the Gershwin Theatre today to tell you that you will never be alone again. I am so proud of you and I love you, so..." Rachel got down on bended knee and produced at ring. "...Lucy Quinn Fabray will you on this special day that only happens only four years will you marry me?"

"A million times yes, Rachel Berry!" Quinn said loudly.

Quinn nearly lost her balance, but managed to correct herself, when suddenly her new fiancée had leapt into in her arms. Rachel kissed all over Quinn's face.

"Thank you so much baby. I love you." Rachel said. "Would you like dinner now?"

Quinn nodded and Rachel led them down the stairs to the stage. Rachel clicked her fingers and a spotlight fell on a table set up for two in the middle of the stage.

"Rach, baby this is amazing. I have a question though why is this day special?"

**The End**


End file.
